


Matinee

by TheModernChromatic (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheModernChromatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oops rovy gave me bad ideas again. takes place in the Nutcracker universe.</p><p>They go to a concert in a Dvorak festival, but no one really cares about Dvorak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matinee

**Author's Note:**

> forearm touches are so incredibly sexual like you don't even know. 
> 
> also, pretend the ending doesn't suck b/c I finished the scene and gave up woooop.
> 
> ~Cass
> 
> * * *

Erwin should've known if was a bad idea from the start. The theatre, as it was, stood mostly empty but for a few people spotting the floor seats. The upper level which could've overlooked the two balconies--one on each side of the theatre--was closed for the matinee and lack of ticket sales. He'd bought two seats in the left balcony, though the others were empty anyway. He refused to admit that going to such an empty showing wasn't just coincidence.

"Don't worry, you'll love it! Dvorak is a phenomenal composer! They're playing New World Symphony, though it's like the third time it's been on their repertoire since the festival started, so it'll be fairly devoid of old ladies." He'd given Eren a playful nudge, though it had still taken some bribery to get him to go.

"Yeah, but I'll still have to deal with you, old man."

That one had hurt a bit, but Eren finally agreed to go with him and there they were, in the left balcony watching the concertmaster tune the orchestra. The chairs, far superior to the average theatre chair, were rather garish armchairs. They were alone in the balcony so they took the liberty of moving them closer together, their hands intertwined.

The conductor made his entrance, bowed, introduced the piece and then the house lights dropped. Somehow Eren contorted himself so that he was able to lean across the inevitable gap between the chairs over the armrest to put his head on Erwin's shoulder. The gesture was sweet, innocent really, but entirely ill-intentioned.

"Erwin," Eren whispered, close enough to his ear for his lips to brush against it. "I'm bored."

Erwin tried to ignore the little shiver he got from the hot breath in his ear.

"Eren, the piece just started. Just listen."

Eren gave a little harrumph, but retreated back to Erwin's shoulder. He stayed there silently for enough time for Erwin to think him asleep, but as soon as he turned they locked eyes and Eren flashed him a wicked grin then scooted closer. He kept his eyes on the stage as he pushed up the sleeve of Erwin's shirt, exposing his forearm. Then, very lightly, he dragged his fingertips across the soft skin on the inside of Erwin's arm, his other hand still holding Erwin's and keeping the arm in place.

Erwin felt his hair stand up on its ends. Eren was barely even touching him, and on his arm no less, and yet the sensation was unbelievably...erotic. He grabbed Eren's hand with his other hand and hissed at him.

"Eren, we're in public."

Eren moved himself closer to Erwin's ear again, clearly aware of what he was doing.

"C'mon, there's like two people here," he purred. He nipped at Erwin's ear and very slowly, the hand keeping Eren's hand stationary released itself.

It wasn't like anyone could see them, even though they could see everyone else. No one was on the upper level, and it was impossible to see any of the crowd from the stage--Erwin knew that from his performances; the balconies were only visible to the stage in the lowest lightings and the orchestra had the full spotlight.

"Shit, Eren."

All he had to do was say no, move away and he wouldn't end up doing something stupid with a full orchestra performing Dvorak in the background. But he was frozen there, unable to push Eren away, and he was trying so hard to break the ice. The hand he'd reluctantly freed started to stroke his forearm again and every time Eren exhaled he could feel it on his neck, hot and tantalizing. Erwin tensed, trying to keep himself in place and Eren laughed against his neck, then vaulted forward and began to kiss and suck at the skin there.

"Eren..." He had meant it as a warning, but it came out too softly. With a growl, he pushed at Eren until he got the message and sat back, looking very pleased with himself.

"Get in my lap," Erwin hissed.

"Yes, daddy." Eren complied with a smirk and climbed into his lap, then reattached himself to Erwin's neck while the other man snaked a hand up his shirt. He pinched a nipple and earned himself a little squeak from Eren and that was it.

"Oh god, I need you," he breathed, turning Eren so that he was straddling him.

Eren laughed and shushed him simultaneously, grinding his hips down. Erwin grunted and grabbed his ass, glad he'd made Eren wear slacks instead of jeans for the symphony. He buried his face in Eren's neck and then kissed up to his mouth. He kissed him hard, angry at him for turning their date at the symphony into a downward spiral with only one means to an end.

He kept kissing him, forcefully, angrily, while he fingered at the zipper in Eren's slacks, but Eren's hand stopped him and he pulled away from the kiss. Without a word, Eren reached into his pocket then grabbed Erwin's hand and set something in it. In the low light, Erwin squinted at the item. A small bottle of lube.

"You traitor," he growled. "You planned this."

Erwin tucked it in his own pocket and went back to undoing Eren's pants. He wasted no time pulling out Eren's cock through the hole in his boxers and stroking him generously. Eren panted and fell forward into Erwin's body, biting into his hand to keep from making any noise.

"That's what you get for being greedy. Don't make a sound."

"Yes...daddy..." Eren breathed, then moved to kiss at Erwin's neck again.

"You..." He stroked Eren faster and used his free hand and his hips to force Eren down while he ground his own cock upwards. He cupped Eren's ass and ground into him harder, cursing the layers of fabric between them. Eren seemed to sense his frustration and rolled his hips downwards in agonizingly slow motions. Erwin drew a sharp breath and decided to retaliate. He let go of Eren's cock, fished the little bottle out of his pocket and dripped some onto his fingers, then slid his hand into the hole in Eren's boxers, glad he'd chosen to wear a loose pair. He moved his hand under Eren's hips and plunged two fingers deep into him, relishing the strained noises he got in return.

"I thought I told you not to make a sound." He spoke against the skin of Eren's neck, scissoring his fingers as Eren threw back his head in a silent scream. He tested the tension of the muscle against his fingers and added a third finger, making Eren gasp. He tutted and kissed at Eren's neck again.

"Too loud, too loud," he whispered, then curled his fingers inward to a spot he knew he'd hit. Eren crammed his fist in his mouth and bit down to keep from making any noise. Erwin nipped at the skin under his lips, but he could only handle so much himself and he was throbbing and twitching under Eren, a sensation not forgotten by every tiny movement either of them made. Lust dripped from his voice. "Are you ready for me?"

Tentatively, Eren nodded and the fingers were removed. He stood for a moment, then slid one leg out of his slacks and crawled back into Erwin's lap. He hiked his feet up on the arms of the chair and bit his lip, giving Erwin his best 'take me' look. Erwin sucked in a lot of breath and rolled the elastic of Eren's boxers down over his ass. He grabbed the bottle again, freed himself from the confines of his pants, and positioned Eren against his tip. They locked eyes again and Eren lowered himself downwards. The two of them let out twin groans of relief, unheard by the audience below.

There wasn't enough skin exposed for there to be any sound between their bodies, but Erwin had done more than enough waiting and he didn't waste any time being gentle. With every thrust, he lost a little self control, pulling Eren's hips down as he forced his upwards. He could feel himself slipping, and one look at Eren told him he was way closer than he would admit. Erwin moved Eren back slightly, angling his own shaky thrusts, still trying to hit his target and punish Eren for turning something innocent into uncontrollable sex. He hit a bullseye.

"Fuck, Erwin, I'm gonna..." He panted and then grunted and Erwin realized he'd better act fast and grabbed his scarf off the back of his chair. He pounded Eren successively and watched, transfixed, as his breathing hitched and he came in waves, the scarf cleverly thrown over him preventing any evidence. The look on Eren's face struck a chord with Erwin and as soon as he felt him tighten around him, he knew he was gone. He hissed Eren's name through his teeth and let the white heat overwhelm him.

They collapsed into one another and stayed there for a moment, coming down from their orgasms.

"Fucking shit," Eren breathed, peeling the scarf away. He pulled himself off of Erwin and stood up to get his pants back on.

Erwin tried to prevent any collateral damage and wiped at what he could with the unfortunate scarf (he'd decided to throw it away on their way out) before zipping his pants again. With his slacks back on all the way, Eren moved to take his seat again, but Erwin grabbed him and pulled him towards him, back into his lap so that his feet hung over one side.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere," Eren murmured, cuddling into Erwin's chest.

At least with that said and done with, they could try to enjoy Dvorak.


End file.
